The First Night
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: A one-shot based off my story Worth it: Alfred is nervous and can't sleep on their first night with Arthur. After all, who wouldn't be nervous about parenting a neglected two year old? Contains Rusame, toddler!Arthur, and fluff!


**This is a one-shot based off my other story **_**Worth it**_**. Basically Ivan and Alfred are foster parents to Francis, Toris, Feliks, and Arthur. This story takes place the first night when they get Arthur. **

**Enjoy!**

"I think we should go check on him," Alfred spoke out suddenly to his husband Ivan as they both laid in bed. It was nearing midnight, and they had just turned off the television so they could get some sleep before morning came.

"Sunflower, we've already checked on him three times in the past two hours. I'm sure Arthur is fast asleep, just as he was the last time we checked." Ivan replied tiredly, though slightly amused at his lover's words.

"But it's his first night with us! What if he wakes up and wanders around? He could wander around and get hurt or something. What is he falls down the stairs?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"We put up safely gates, remember?" Ivan reminded him.

"I know that, jeez!" Alfred huffed. "But what if you didn't secure them tight enough?"

"I am sure that they are just fine," Ivan said, rolling his eyes. "Now let us get some sleep. We need a lot of energy if we're going to deal with a two year old tomorrow, plus Francis. Honestly, you're sounding like a fretting mother."

"Hey!" Alfred whined. "I'm the man in this relationship. You're the more maternal one."

"Mmmm," Ivan grunted, more asleep than awake.

Alfred huffed but then relaxed more in the bed. His thoughts were much too wild to allow him to rest though. Their newest foster child, Arthur Kirkland, had only been with them for ten hours, and already they were in love with him. He had only recently turned two, and was the most adorable toddler Alfred had ever set eyes on. Big beautiful green eyes that were always wide eyed and innocent, soft hair that was the color of butter...he was perfect.

However, Alfred was also very paranoid. Arthur had come with them because at his last home he had been very neglected by his drunken father and brothers. That meant that there were some issues that they had to deal with. Luckily none of them were too bad, and all were fixable. One problem was diaper rash.

Though two years old was a stage to learn how to use the potty, Arthur had not been taught yet. His diapers had also barely ever been changed, which left the poor toddler with a very sore rash. They were going to see Doctor Elizaveta tomorrow, but Kiku, their assigned social worker, had also supplied them with soothing cream to help. Hopefully they would get the little one using the potty soon though.

Another thing was coordination. Nobody had really taught Arthur how to walk that well. Though he could certainly toddle around, he was definitely not as coordinated as a normal two year old should be. Kiku had warned them that there would probably be lots of bumps and falls, but that with enough guidance and practice he would be fine eventually. Until then though, the house really needed childproof safety.

Childproof safety wasn't something they had to worry about when they'd gotten Francis last year. That was because Francis had been four when they first got him, and he knew the difference between right and wrong for the most part. For Arthur though, it was different. Toddlers got into a lot of stuff. That meant cabinet locks, outlet plugs, corner guards, knob covers, and also a safety gate installed at the top of the stairs.

Lastly, he was a bit malnourished. Nothing serious mind you, but he was a bit underweight. They needed to make sure that he took children's vitamins and ate plenty of healthy food.

Besides those type of problems, Arthur couldn't be a more perfect child. He could speak as well as any toddler, so he must had picked up plenty of communication in his old home. At first he had cried a bit when he'd first arrived, but then quickly attached to his new parents.

Alfred still worried though. But what new parent wouldn't worry? They had only been in this whole fostering gig for a year or so. They had been worried with little Francis, and now the process started all over again, but with different features.

Speaking of Francis, that was another concern. He was not too keen with having the two year old around. Though he didn't harm Arthur, he had complained about having him here. Alfred decided that it would be normal for Francis to be jealous though. He and Ivan would both have to make an effort to give him lots of extra attention.

Right now Alfred was feeling anxious, wanting to be near their newest baby. He wanted to hold the toddler in his arms, and bond with him more. After Arthur's doctor appointment tomorrow they were all going to a park nearby that also had a pond where they could feed ducks. It would be a way for the four of them to bond together, as a family.

Finally unable to stand it any longer, Alfred slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping husband. He threw on a shirt quickly before heading from the room, traveling down the hall. He stopped to make sure that Francis was asleep before moving on to the next bedroom.

The door was halfway open, just as they had left it. It was lit up form the bright night light, giving Alfred full access to view the room. There was a dresser that was already full of clothes they'd bought for him. There was also toybox filled to the brim with all sorts of new toys. There was also a separate bin full of stuffed animals. Sailboats were painted on the blue walls, giving the room much character. Finally Alfred's eyes made it to the bed.

It was a toddler bed, installed with guard rails so that Arthur would not roll off the bed in his sleep. The bed was made with warm sheets and soft blankets, covering a small form who was sleeping peacefully. Alfred crept closer to take a peek of their newest baby.

Arthur was dressed in his new dark blue footie pajamas. He slept on his side, with one hand clutched around a stuffed teddy, and the other hand was near his mouth, and he was sucking his thumb. He looked like a little angel in Alfred's eyes.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" He whispered to the unaware toddler, reaching down to brush some of the hair out of his eyes. Arthur gave a small sigh, clutching tighter to the teddy as he slept on. The bear was colored a rich brown, with a green ribbon tied around it's neck. They had made a sort of tradition to give each of their foster children a soft teddy bear to sleep with. Francis's was a light grey with a purple ribbon.

"You don't ever have to worry about being neglected again. I'll be the best daddy ever, and so will Ivan." Alfred whispered on, letting his finger trace lightly over Arthur's cheek, which was still soft and had slight baby pudge to it.

"I love you Arthur. Daddy loves you." He said, giving the toddler a light kiss on the forehead.

"Father loves you too," A Russian accented voice whispered from behind. Alfred smiled, turning around to kiss Ivan lightly on the lips.

"Hey babe, fancy seeing you here. So, decided I was right, huh?" Alfred asked with a wink.

"Partially," Ivan answered. "I came to both bring you back to bed as well as check up on our newest little one. He really is quite cute."

"Yeah," Alfred agreed. "This is great. It's only been a year and already we have two incredibly awesome kids."

"Da, you couldn't be more right," Ivan replied.

They watched Arthur sleep for a few more seconds before Alfred took Ivan's hand, and together they left the room to go back to bed.

For the rest of the night, everything was peaceful.

**a/n: This was a **_**Worth it**_ **request by one of my dear friends. Honestly I was going to wait awhile before writing it, but I had an hour of free time in school, and so here it is. This is only a one-shot, but Arthur's full story will be posted eventually. First will come Francis's story though, and I'm almost ready to post the first chapter of that. **

**Reviews or requests based on _Worth it_ would be lovely :) **


End file.
